1. Histology procedures, such as formalin-fixed tissue embedding, sectioning and histology staining. For this purpose, we receive samples in fixed or in fresh condition. These samples are processed in our facility and embedded in paraffin or OCT component for either paraffin or frozen sections. The paraffin embedded samples can be cut routinely as 5 micron thick sections mounted on glass slides. They can be also cut as serial sections through an entire organ or embryo, or mixed with thick (20-100 microns) and thin (5-10 microns) step sections upon request. Frozen sections are normally cut in the thickness of 8-10 microns. Our core provides routine histology staining with Hematoxylin and Eosin according to Harris methods. In addition, we also perform special histology staining, including PAS, Masson tri-chrome, Movat, Elastic Van Gieson and Oil-Red O stain. All these services are performed by the Core staff and finished in a timely manner. Most requests are completed within a two-week period, except urgent requests that can be arranged to be performed as a priority. In FY-2012, we provided these services for a total of 246 requests by 59 customers from 31 PIs/ laboratories. We have processed a total of 3,453 tissue blocks and cut 29,908 histology slides, which are usually mounted with 2 or 3 tissue sections on them. Among them, there were 5,594 slides stained with Hematoxylin and Eosin for routine histology. Compared to FY-2011, we did same services for 230 requests from 50 users, 25 PIs/Laboratories. A total of 2,251 tissue blocks, 26,985 histology sections were made. We are exceed 2011 productivity. In addition, in 2012 we also performed 1,421 slides for other specific staining proceduresproducted as mentioned above. 2. Diagnostic pathology. For this service, Core head is involved in discussion of experimental design, sample collection methods and final evaluations of the results. We provide histology products such as cut and stained histology slides, perform immune-staining procedures, evaluate the results, describe the findings and make a scoring sheet with representative photographs. In most cases, this service will contribute to manuscript submission and we will provide final microscopic figures. We performed these services for 9 scientists including histo-pathological diagnosis, histology evaluations with the score system and provided final images for publications. This resulted in 5 publications in 2012. 3. Training, consultation and trouble shooting for DIR scientists and fellows in the fields of histo-pathology and immuno-histochemistry. We provide training for tissue processing, embedding and sectioning for paraffin and frozen samples. In addition, we also offer testing for antibodies and for immuno-staining procedures and consultation for immuno-staining problems. We have trained 3 scientists/students for cutting frozen sections and 4 scientists for immunohistochemistry procedures. In the latter case, Core head worked closely with the scientists for selection of antibodies and protocols, and then provided hands-on staining demonstration until the scientist can perform the procedures independently.